Anywhere but Here
by d-dreamer
Summary: A story based on Hilary Duff's Song, Anywhere but Here


(A/N: I wrote this a LONG time ago, and I don't really like it, but it's short so please RR)

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat studying for there N.E.W.T.'s. Hermione looked around miserably. This wasn't her. It was her mask, the one she never took off. Her real self was a free spirited girl, who always wanted to be a singer. But of corse, she wasn't like that. She was strict, afraid that if she showed her true self to Ron, he'd hate her.

Hermione had liked Ron for sometime now, basically since she had saw him; the cute red head with dirt on his nose. She smiled to herself happily.

Work, she hated it. And thanks to the stupid N.E.W.T's she was stuck inside. At least Ron was with her. The common room was filled with stupid second, third and forth years, who understood that the exams were nothing to worry about. On the other hand, the fifth and Seventh years were working there butts off.

When I'm in a crowd/or on an island by myself/Either silent or too loud/Wishing I was somewhere else

Ron seemed to notice Hermione. Not that he didn't always, but today in particular. Her eyes were blue from sleepiness, and red, from crying. Probably from stress. He missed her happy self, forced to watch her wallow miserably. She seemed to be stressing a lot lately. "Hermione," Ron said, not thinking. "Never change the way you are." Hermione seemed a little taken aback, but smiled happily. Ron smiled happily too. Harry smiled knowingly.

And I can't believe/You hit me fast and hard/When you turned to me and said/Never change the way you are

"Do you mean that, Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Ron," she flung her arms around him. "That was so nice of you. I'm just so stressed out about everything... Do you really mean it?"

"Uh... Sure..." Ron said, taken aback.

Hermione retreated back to her spot on the couch. "That was really nice of you."

"Yeah, sure." He stared blankly at his page, not taking in a word of the book. Hermione was all he was thinking about, he didn't even _mean_ to say that, and yet, it came out. And he got a hug. Ron smiled to himself. He actually started reading. However, every five minutes, he looked up, to see Hermione gazing at him. She'd return to her studies as soon as he'd see her. Harry just liked watching them, he was laughing so loudly in his head.

Trying to catch your eye/Things will never look the same/ Now I can't deny/You're the moth and I'm the flame/There I go again/I should walk before I run/How can I explain/I can't stop what you've begun.

Hermione stood up, ready for bed. "Night Ron." She was ready to leave, before she remembered that she hadn't said goodnight to Harry. "And you too, Harry."

I'm falling through the door/flying cross the floor/When you look at me suddenly its clear/You're burning all my dreams/Crazy as it seems/I don't wanna be/Anywhere but here.

The next day Hermione awoke feeling rejuvinated. She quickly grabbed her TeenQueen Spells by Rita Skeeter, and found her spell. She grabbed her wand, and pointed it towards her hair. "Chromecare" She said. In an instant, color flooded he hair. She no longer was a brunette, but had steaks of blue, purple, yellow, orange, green, and red. She smiled happily.

Ron awoke, not really sure about the day. Hermione was so... Different She was happy instead of stern. Ron wasn't sure if he liked the new Hermione. At times he loved her, other times... he wasn't so sure.

What goes on inside/is a mystery no doubt/roller coaster ride/I may never work it out

"Ron," Hermione said, flinging her arms around his.

"You're... hair..." he said stunned, it's all, coloured."

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," Ron said. For once he was not lying. He loved the way her hair was alight. "I love it."

"I love you." Hermione said. She had nothing else to say, just that.

"I love you too." And they kissed, a kiss that had been waiting for a centary.

Here's a brand new me/scates around and floats on air/I'm a sight to see/Rainbow colours in my hair/You have set me free/The one who gets you there

"Ron, Ron, wake up." Hermione shook his shoulder.

"Stand aside, silly girl," Lord Voldemort called at her. "He's dead, and you're next."

"Expelliamus!" Hermione called. Voldemort's wand flew into Hermione's hand, and broke it in two.

Here is the place where/My head is spinning/Time is begaining to race away/When you come to throw me/knock me off my feet/give me wings to fly/The worlds gone crashing by/Again

Hermione grabbed Ron's dead arm. So limp, so lifeless. Lucious flung a spell at her. Hermione dodge it by letting go of Ron, and running through a door.

I'm falling through the door

Hermione skidded around the corner.

flying across the floor.

Hermione remembered when Ron and her had first kissed.

When you look at me, suddenly it's clear

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. Ron still haunted her dreams. The night he died form Lord Voldemort. The scariest memory that existed. Then the dream of how she kissed him.

Your burning all my dreams/Crazy as it seems

Hermione went over to Ron's grave. It was burried in flowers, she wept quietly.

I don't want to be, anywhere but here.


End file.
